


Dinner Date

by Susanne_Ke



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanne_Ke/pseuds/Susanne_Ke
Summary: Dinner Date AU
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I'm not a native English speaker so I apologize for all the odd phrases and misspellings. Thanks to my gc for your help and support.

DINNER DATE

Aaron was pissed off. How did he let his mum talk him into this? Moreover, Adam, he wasn’t his friend after this. The only good thing being that at least he would get three good meals. Well good, if those blokes knew how to cook. 

*Narrator: Aaron is a 24 years old mechanic from a little village in Yorkshire. He has had couple of bumpy romances and is ready to find someone to settle with.

*So Aaron, have you decided on the menus?

\- It was an easy choice. Those Greek and Caribbean menus had some weird stuff in it, so it leaves me with these three menus. I’ll take number 1 because it has a decent British food as a main course. No one can mess with Sunday roast, right? I just don’t get that starter ‘Salad to keep your arteries clear’. I mean what is he, a teacher? Then I pick menu number 2. I like a good steak and the whole menu sounds like a solid one. And then menu number 5 because I love pasta, my cousin Marlon makes awesome pasta, let’s see if this as good as his. But the guy sounds like a right twat. ‘Artichokes to warm you up until you’ll bite my cake’. 

DINNER DATE NUMBER 1  
*Alex is a 27 years old doctor who lives a busy life and has no time to find a boyfriend.

*What are your expectations for tonight Alex?  
\- I’m looking for a true love; I hope that if there’s a chemistry between us this could be a start of something beautiful.

*What kind of man are you looking for?  
\- I wish he was a dark and mysterious man with a body that’s in a good shape. I hate it when people don’t respect their bodies and just ruin it with junk food and don’t bother to do exercise.

*Knock knock

Alex opened the door and a shy smile spread on his face when he saw Aaron.   
He awkwardly tried to give a clap on his shoulder as he took Aaron's jacket off but he managed to avoid it. He asked Aaron to sit down on the sofa and brought them drinks.  
\- I don’t want us to get too drunk too soon because I’d like us to get to know each other properly. There’s just splash of gin and soda, sugar free of course, and a leaf of mint.  
Aaron stared at the glass suspiciously.  
\- So what do you do for living?  
\- I’m a mechanic, I work in my uncle’s garage. What about you?  
\- You could say we are in a same business, I’m a doctor. You mend cars and I mend people.   
Alex chuckled pleased with himself.  
\- Yeah right.  
Aaron rolled his eyes.  
\- I’ll just pop into the kitchen to put the dressing to the salad.

*What is your first impression, Aaron?

\- I don’t want to have grass in my drink thank you very much.  
He muttered fishing the leaf out of the drink with his fingers.

*Alex, did you like what you saw?

Alex put his hand on his chest. – I think I’m already smitten. He looks stunning and I think we had a good start.

*Over the dinner

When they were eating the roast, Alex wanted to know more about Aaron.  
\- Where do you live, do you have a flat?  
\- My mum has a pub in a village out of town and I live there with her and my sis. Well, she’s my half-sister, we have different mothers but she came to live with me because her mum is useless so she’s better off with me. So I’m kind of her brother but a parent too, I reckon.  
\- Oh my god, that’s incredible! You’re so selfless to take care of her at such a young age.  
\- Don’t know about that. She can be a right handful sometimes.  
…

*How many stars will you give to Aaron?

\- I felt there was a spark. We had so much in common, I think he might be my soulmate. I give him three stars, that man is literally an angel.   
Alex smiled widely his eyes sparkling.

*Aaron, your thoughts about your date?  
\- There was hardly salt in the food and no taste at all. Yuck.

DINNER DATE NUMBER 2

*Ed is a 28 years old rugby player and has just moved back from France as he was transferred to a local team. He has hardly time to meet anyone else but his teammates so he thought this might be a good way to meet new people.

*What do you look forward to tonight Ed?  
\- I hope for good company and if he likes my cooking maybe we could meet again. I’m an athlete so I like men to be fit.

*Knock knock

Ed opened the door and waved his hand to Aaron.  
\- Come in mate, it’s freezing out there. Would you like a beer before we grab the food.  
\- Cheers mate, I’d like that.  
When they were sitting with bottles in their hands, Aaron started the conversation.  
\- What do you do for living?   
\- I’m a rugby player, played two years in France and just returned to UK.  
\- Rugby? No wonder you’ve got all those muscles. I’m more into footy. I’m a Liverpool man and sometimes also play it just for fun.  
\- My team is ManU  
\- Jeez man, you’re so wrong, they are shite.  
\- Yeah yeah and you never walk alone, I know you. I’ll go to check the food.

*Ed, first impressions?  
\- He’s fit. I could see us hanging together in a pub playing darts, why not.

*Aaron, your mood?  
\- Oh man, a ManU fan? How did I end up here?   
Aaron was shaking his head.

*Over the dinner  
\- We athletes need to take care what we eat, I mean we need to eat meat to build up our strength. Mostly I eat just very simple food and it’s easy to fix after long day of rehearsals.  
Aaron was chewing his steak and pointing at his mouth to show he was enjoying his meal.  
…

*How many stars to Aaron, Ed?  
\- Two stars, that was a nice night, I’d like to hang out with him.

*How was your date Aaron?  
\- There’s nothing better than well-done steak!

DINNER DATE NUMBER 3

*Robert is a 30 years old head of the sales in the company that sells agricultural machinery. He divorced two years ago and wants someone to show his many talents.

*An impressive amount of kitchen appliances Robert, you must be quite a cook?  
\- I’d like to think I’m a bit of a chef. I suppose if I wasn’t in the business, I’d probably ended up being a chef in France in some quaint little bistro. 

*What do you expect from tonight?  
\- Well you know he’s going to pick me, obvs. My dinner will taste fantastic and well, look at me, there’s not much to complain about. 

*Not self-assured at all, are you Robert!  
Robert winked.

*Knock knock

Robert opened the door to Aaron and greeted him with a quick kiss on the cheek, which stunned him speechless.  
\- Hi, I’m Robert and you are…?  
Aaron looked like he wasn’t sure what he was expected to say.  
\- Oh yeah, Aaron, yes I’m Aaron.   
\- Nice to meet you Aaron, and nice that you remembered your name.  
Aaron cheeks were pink as he stepped in the spacious lounge.   
\- Sit down please and here’s a glass of some nice Brunello.  
Aaron stared at the glass disapprovingly.  
\- Do you have any beer?  
Robert was taken aback for a split second but hid it quickly and like a good host said – Of course, I have a selection of craft ales, I bring you one.   
\- I don’t mind the brand as long as it’s wet. By the look of your apartment you must be minted. What do you do?  
\- I’m a head of sales, and you could say I’ve got enough money. What about you?  
\- I’m a mechanic.  
\- Oh! I can definitely see that, you bending over bonnet in your overalls.  
Robert wriggled his eyebrow making Aaron blush again. – I’ve got a Porsche myself.  
\- Seriously! Christ that’s so expensive I could never even dream about it! What model?  
…

*Your thoughts of Aaron?  
\- That man is fit! Keeping up the grumpy exterior to hide his shy self. I think I’m in love.

*Aaron, first impression of Robert?  
\- Posh twat. Giving all those smarmy looks, I want to swipe away from his face. Who does he think he is!

*Over the dinner   
Aaron was stuffing his face with the pasta when he realized Robert was staring at him with the mixture of horror and fascination.  
\- Whaf? Aaron mumbled his mouth full of food.  
\- Nothing. It’s just nice to see that you enjoy my food.  
\- It’s good alright. But mate you need to get new pickup lines. The ones you wrote to the menu were so sleazy. I mean ‘Pasta to drop your pants down’. Does anyone ever fall for that crap?  
Robert leaned closer to Aaron and said in a low voice – I can assure you quite a few have yes.  
Aaron’s face was turning to pink again. – It’s really hot in here, could you maybe open the window.  
…

*How many stars Robert?  
\- Three. I could even put an extra fourth star. Love at first sight but I’ll tell it to him only after our fourth date.   
Robert was grinning from ear to ear.

*Thoughts Aaron?  
He was peeking through the rear window of the car to the building where a tall figure was reflected to the lit window.  
\- What on utter brat, I mean that guy is just flaunting his money, thinks he’s a god’s gift to human kind. ‘Nice little brunwhatever’, my ass. Just whiffing of some expensive cologne, messing with his blonde hair, spreading his long legs so you practically need to sit on his lap. ‘Bite my cake’ ha! As if! I mean if he was the last man on earth…

*We leave Aaron now to his musings.  
…

*NEXT DAY. It's Aaron's time to choose whom he will take to a second date. Alex, Ed and Robert are getting ready to know if the romance is knocking on their door.

*Knock knock

Alex opens the door dressed to kill with his shining brown suit. Disappointment washes over his face when he sees the tray behind the door.   
\- I really thought we had something. I don’t understand what happened.  
A lonely tear starts to fall from his eye.

*In the apartment 10 min later  
The suit jacket is thrown to floor with the tie, shoes being kicked in the corner and Celine Dion plasters from the loudspeakers. The tin of lasagna is discarded on the corner of the table and there are splashes of red wine on it.  
\- I don’t eat that kind of shit, have you ever looked at how much salt and fat and all the preservatives there are? I’m just drinking this wine all byyy myyyyseeeelf….

*Knock knock

Ed opens the door and smiles sadly when he sees the tray.   
\- I can’t say I’m surprised. I wouldn’t have minded the date but a guy with that look must have men queuing behind his door. It would have been too good to be true to get a second date.

*In the apartment 10 min later  
Ed eats the shepherd’s pie with a good appetite.  
\- It’s nice to have a ready meal for a change. I wouldn’t mind being friends with Aaron, he’s a good bloke.

*Knock knock

Robert opens door wearing a blue well-fitting suit. Aaron stands behind it shuffling his feet.  
\- I chose you so get into the car.  
\- Charming! And you accuse me of cheesy pickup lines! How does your style work?   
\- Well are you coming or not?  
\- Yes yes, I’ll just lock the door. And you choose to wear that outfit for a date?  
\- What’s wrong with it? It’s a new hoodie and new jeans, I think I made an effort.  
Robert shook his head.

While they sat in the car Robert asked  
\- So why did you pick me?  
\- The food wasn’t half bad.  
Robert smiled slyly.  
\- Right. Of course it was because of the food and not because I’m suave and got big hands. You know what they say, big hands big –   
\- I’d shut up now if I were you mate.  
Aaron turned his head to hide his blush. It was becoming an annoying habit when he was around Robert.

*In the restaurant  
\- Where do you live Aaron?  
\- I live in a pub with my mum and sis Liv but I just got a little money so I bought a house, the Mill. It’s a wreck after it burned but I’m renovating it bit by bit to make it a home for Liv and me.  
\- That sounds interesting! I’ve always wanted to have my own house. I’m not much of a builder myself but I’d love to design the interior décor from scratch.  
\- I just love to build the walls and all the surfaces, I don’t know much about the decoration as far it’s clean and light.  
…

*Later outside the restaurant  
*What are your thoughts now Aaron?  
Aaron was watching through the window to the table where Robert was still sitting.  
*Hu-hu, earth to Aaron  
He turned his head muttering, - Ridiculous amount of freckles…. Sorry, what was the question?

*One month later

Alex is still single and waiting for Mr Right.

Ed has been on a date with his teammate couple of times. 

Robert and Aaron had a third date and a fourth date until Robert moved in with him. They are now renovating the Mill together, Robert being the head of planning of the interior design. He’s driving Aaron mad by dragging him into every furniture store within 10 miles radius. Robert and Liv share a secret that in the pocket of his blazer with elbow patches is a little black box with two rings inside of it. He’s just waiting for the right time to pop the question.


End file.
